


A Cursed Lifetime With You

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Leoji Fics [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: He'd been warned of the curse, prepared in all ways possible, but it wasn't until he was eighteen, shortly after Guang-Hong's sixteenth birthday, he saw the curse with his own eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for it, and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, there was nothing that could have convinced him that what he saw was the Prince. Sharp teeth and sharper claws, eyes that shone with a familiar green in the irises. Half human and half.... other. Beast? Creature? Demon?It was only later, after he tracked Guang-Hong through the forest and found him curled in a small bundle of human flesh and human teeth and mud, that the true weight of what he'd sworn settled upon him.





	A Cursed Lifetime With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avioxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioxe/gifts).



> Written for avioxe - this was so cathartic to write, I hope you enjoy.

He was seventeen when he took the position of Prince Guard, swearing his oath to guard and protect - not just the Prince, but others _from_ the Prince. The tiny vial around his neck held a drop of his own blood mixed with the Prince's and the other Prince Guard - Phichit.

The magic of the blood oath thrummed through his veins, and sometimes when the moon was new and the forest outside seemed to hold its breath, the blood in the vial seemed to glow a strange, sickly green.

He'd been warned of the curse, prepared in all ways possible, but it wasn't until he was eighteen, shortly after Guang-Hong's sixteenth birthday, he saw the curse with his own eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for it, and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, there was nothing that could have convinced him that what he saw was the Prince. Sharp teeth and sharper claws, eyes that shone with a familiar green in the irises. Half human and half.... other. Beast? Creature? Demon?

It was only later, after he tracked Guang-Hong through the forest and found him curled in a small bundle of human flesh and human teeth and mud, that the true weight of what he'd sworn settled upon him.

He shed his cloak, covering the shivering body and smiling into the dark eyes that held no trace of green. "Evening," he said softly, using the edge of his cloak to wipe blood from Guang-Hong's mouth, ignoring the scent of fresh blood and a lump of a deer in the distance that looked like a fresh kill.

Guang-Hong blinked, then blinked again, sitting up and staring at his fingers before pressing his hands to his face with a wretched sob. "I-I'm sorry."

Leo swallowed and moved before propriety and protocols could take hold, wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong and pulling him in close, stroking at his hair like he would his younger siblings. "You didn't hurt anyone," he murmured, closing his eyes as Guang-Hong choked back another sob and sagged into him in relief. "Let's get you home." He helped the Prince to his feet, though they only made it a few steps before Guang-Hong's strength went out.

Leo caught him and picked him up, adjusting his hold as Guang-Hong's arms went around his neck, his breath warm on his throat.

"Thank you," Guang-Hong whispered into the night.

He smiled, though it had a bitter edge to it. This was what he'd signed up for, wasn't it?

* * *

The next time he saw the transformation, Guang-Hong was arguing with his sister. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but it was obvious how agitated they both were. And then a moment later, his sister's fury turned to fear as she stumbled back with a scream.

Guang-Hong hunched over, one hand clawing at the wall, the other wrapped around his middle, his body shifting, bulging, his clothes ripping. An inhuman growl escaped his throat as he stepped towards his sister.

Leo grimaced and rushed forward. "Hey!" He skidded to a halt as Guang-Hong rounded on him, gulping as he saw the green glow in those feral eyes. He risked a glance to the Princess. "Get out of here!" He drew his sword though he was loathe to use it, thankful when Guang-Hong honed in on him rather than his sister. He stepped back, glancing around and slowly moving backwards towards a less-used part of the castle. "Not gonna hurt you," he said, keeping his voice soft and quiet, like he was trying to soothe a skittish animal. "Please don't rip my throat out."

Guang-Hong growled, matching Leo's pace as he advanced. Saliva dripped from his sharp, bared teeth, claws leaving marks in the marble floor.

Leo kept his eyes on Guang-Hong, fighting down the panic and no little amount of fear, until they reached the large throne room. This time of night, it was deserted, the last peasants and court members gone back to their homes. He paused as he passed a window, Guang-Hong's body shifting beneath the touch of bright moonlight.

Guang-Hong stopped, lifting his head to the window, sniffing the air as he looked at the moon. A soft, keening sound escaped him, like a wounded animal. He collapsed to the floor, curling in on himself.

Leo took a cautious step forward, eyeing the flexing claws as he knelt next to Guang-Hong, reaching out to rest a hand on his heaving side. "Guang-Hong," he whispered, shivering as green-touched eyes focused on him. They shifted, the green fading, becoming more human, along with the rest of his body.

"Leo," Guang-Hong whispered in a broken voice, wrapping his arms around himself. "I couldn't... I couldn't stop it. I was so mad."

"Shhh, it's okay." Leo removed his cloak, settling it around Guang-Hong before pulling the smaller man against his chest. "It's okay."

Guang-Hong keened again, the sound more animal than human, and buried his face in Leo's shirt. "Promise me."

"Anything."

"...Promise me you'll stop me. When I... When I'm too far gone. When the curse takes over." Guang-Hong lifted his head, eyes wide and pleading as he curled his fingers in Leo's shirt like a lifeline. "Promise you'll stop me."

Leo swallowed, unable to look away. He lifted a hand, touching his fingertips to Guang-Hong's cheek, felt the dampness beneath them. "Okay," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

Phichit's scream echoed throughout the courtyard and Leo cursed, racing back from chasing the bastard who'd attacked. Rumors and fear spread like wildfire as more and more stories of Guang-Hong's curse circulated, each more outrageous than the last. The lack of males born to the bloodline the last two generations had turned the curse into a myth, a bedtime story told to keep children in their beds at night.

Leo stumbled into the courtyard to find Guang-Hong with Phichit pinned beneath him, blood coating sharp claws and Phichit's arm, soaking into the ground beneath them. _Shit_. He lifted shaking fingers to his lips and gave a sharp three-tone whistle, crouching and meeting green-touched eyes as Guang-Hong focused on him with a predatory stare.

He grimaced as Phichit groaned, rolling onto his side as Guang-Hong stepped away from him. "Get to the medic."

"Leo, don't. He's too far go-"

"Get to the medic!" Leo yelled, refusing to look at Phichit as Guang-Hong moved closer. He held his ground, forcing his breathing to stay steady despite the rapid fluttering of his heart, the fear coiling in his stomach.

"Leo-"

"GO!" He wasn't going to admit that Guang-Hong couldn't be saved; there was still a part of him in there. There had to be. There would _always_ be a part of him in there.

Leo straightened as Guang-Hong stopped a foot away from him, sides heaving, breath sweet like the strawberries they'd shared after lunch, coated with blood. "Guang-Hong," he said softly, swallowing at the low rumble of a growl he got in return. "I won't hurt you. You can fight this."

Guang-Hong narrowed his eyes, lowering his head as he stepped closer. He stretched his head out, sniffing at Leo's chest.

"Leo!"

Guang-Hong snarled, turning and baring his teeth at Phichit.

"Phichit, go. I've got this."

Phichit gritted his teeth, though when Guang-Hong growled again, finally seemed to take the hint, cradling his arm as he backed away. "Don't get yourself killed."

Leo smiled and silently prayed for the same. "Guang-Hong," he said again, tensing as Guang-Hong's head whipped around to focus on him again. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them." He slowly lifted his hand, sucking in a breath as Guang-Hong growled, managing not to flinch away. He held his palm up, letting Guang-Hong sniff him. "You're safe."

Guang-Hong let out a soft keen that sounded pained, his body shifting as he crumpled to the ground.

Leo tried hard not to look too closely at how often he seemed to use his cloak to cover a newly human Guang-Hong. Once it was secured, he picked Guang-Hong up and carried him back inside, up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't comment on how damp his shoulder became, setting Guang-Hong on his bed before pulling out fresh clothes from his closet.

"I hurt Phichit," Guang-Hong whispered.

Leo sighed, handing over the clothes before helping him dress when Guang-Hong merely looked at him with a forlorn expression. "He'll be okay."

Guang-Hong whimpered, sobs returning when he saw the blood staining his fingers. "I almost killed him."

"But you didn't." Leo used his cloak to wipe away the blood, squeezing Guang-Hong's cold fingers and rubbing them between his own until they regained their warmth. "You were scared. You reacted the only way you could."

Guang-Hong kept silent as Leo finished cleaning and dressing him.

With a soft sigh, Leo settled his cloak around his own shoulders again. "I'll get you some tea. And check on Phichit if you want." He turned to leave, stopping when there was a tug on his cloak, looking back to see Guang-Hong clutching it.

"Don't leave."

Leo swallowed against the pain in his chest at the tear-soaked plea. "Okay," he whispered, setting his cloak aside again. He dropped down on the edge of the bed, curling his arm around Guang-Hong's shoulders when he pressed into his side. His fingers inched up to brush through the Prince's hair.

"I'm tired."

"Okay." Leo tried not to read too much into those words. He heard the weariness in them, knew how much guilt Guang-Hong shouldered, especially now. He kicked off his boots and shifted back on the bed, wrapping his arm around the Prince again as he stretched out, curling into Leo's side. He found himself humming to fill the silence, an old lullaby, his fingers stroking a soothing counterpoint through Guang-Hong's hair.

He felt the moment Guang-Hong slipped into sleep, body going lax, breathing evening out. His chest ached with the burden Guang-Hong seemed cursed to bear alone, with the weight of the oath he'd sworn. With the building warmth and fondness for a young man who likely wouldn't live to see his twenty-fifth year.

He tilted his head, pressing his lips to soft hair. "Fight as long as you can," he whispered.

* * *

Phichit healed, though he would never regain full use of his arm again. It only took a week after regaining his feet before Guang-Hong released him from service.

A new vial was made for Leo, with only his and Guang-Hong’s blood inside.

Guang-Hong became more distant, more reserved, keeping to his rooms or the library, only venturing into the nearest gardens in the early morning, Leo never far from his side.

As much as Leo enjoyed the time spent with him, he hated seeing Guang-Hong avoiding others in order to protect them. He did what he could to keep Guang-Hong entertained, distracted. Once Guang-Hong found he could play and sing, their evenings after dinner were spent in front of a fire, Leo playing a lute, singing songs from his childhood. Sometimes Guang-Hong would read aloud from his favorite books.

It was the heart of winter when Leo came in to find Guang-Hong standing on his balcony, dressed in only his thin white nightshirt, balcony doors wide open, curtains billowing in the cold north wind.

He shivered and set his sword aside as he stepped up behind Guang-Hong, shedding his cloak and settling it around the Prince. His arms followed, resting around slim shoulders as he glanced out at the snow-covered forest below.

“I feel like jumping.”

Leo tensed as he caught the words before the wind could snatch them away. “Why?”

Guang-Hong shrugged. “Cleaner way to die.”

Leo tightened his hold, tilting his head to press his cheek into Guang-Hong’s hair. “I thought it was my duty to worry about that?”

Guang-Hong leaned his head into Leo's. “I don't want you to suffer.”

“I swore an oath. I'd rather suffer than be seen a coward.”

Guang-Hong fell silent, the only sound the soft howling of the wind as he slumped back against Leo's chest.

It wasn't until Leo started to feel the sharp bite of cold that he wondered how Guang-Hong could stand being out here. He glanced down as Guang-Hong turned, noticing the flush to his cheeks even beneath the moonlight.

“I don't... want to die without knowing what it's like to be kissed.”

Leo's breath stuck in his throat. He lifted his fingers to Guang-Hong’s cheek, surprised to feel the heat in the flesh. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

“If you don’t mind beast-breath.”

Leo couldn’t help but laugh, sliding both his hands into Guang-Hong’s hair, pressing their foreheads together. “Never.”

Guang-Hong’s smile was worth suffering foul breath even if it really had smelled. He smiled and tilted his head, pressing closer, shivering as Guang-Hong’s fingers curled around his wrists, lifting up on his toes.

How could anyone be scared of Guang-Hong? How could anyone believe he’d ever willingly hurt anyone?

Guang-Hong tugged at Leo’s wrists with a slight pout. _“Leo.”_

Leo chuckled. “Sorry.” He leaned in, closing the distance between them, relishing the way Guang-Hong sucked in a breath as their lips touched. He pulled back with a smile, guiding Guang-Hong back inside and closing the doors. A glance back showed the Prince standing near the fire, fingers tracing over his lips. “It’s getting late.”

Guang-Hong turned, eyes wide and bright from the flames. He glanced to the bed, shoulders sagging before he nodded. The cloak slid from his back as he climbed into bed, holding it out to Leo.

Leo secured the balcony before moving to retrieve his cloak, pausing as Guang-Hong kept a tight hold on it.

“Stay?”

Leo shivered at the softness of the plea, chest going tight as he saw Guang-Hong’s flushed cheeks, the way he refused to meet his eyes. “Okay.” He released his cloak, removing his boots before climbing in beside Guang-Hong. It was becoming a familiar routine, Guang-Hong a warm presence curled into his side, listening to the crackle of the fire until they drifted to sleep.

He would be content if he could spend the rest of his nights just like this.

When he woke, it was to the heavy weight of Guang-Hong on top of him and the sound of a soft rumbling purr. He cracked his eyes open, unafraid as he touched the furry ears. He shivered as Guang-Hong stirred and let out a sharper growl, smirking as he recognized it as one of annoyance rather than warning. “Wake up, fuzzy Prince.”

Guang-Hong growled again, lips curling back over sharp teeth as green-touched eyes slit open.

“You’re drooling on me.”

Guang-Hong blinked, lifting his head with a huff. He let out a soft keening sound as his body shifted, the white nightshirt large enough it was still intact. “Sorry,” he murmured, shifting to roll off Leo, but not before Leo caught the flash of... despair? in his eyes.

Leo followed after, half-pinning Guang-Hong to the bed. He smiled at the wide-eyed look, cupping Guang-Hong’s cheek against his palm before leaning closer, brushing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Guang-Hong trembled, eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Leo’s back. He parted his lips, arching beneath Leo as he flicked his tongue out before pulling back. “Don’t ever leave me.”

Leo traced his fingertips along Guang-Hong’s ear. “Promise,” he whispered through the pang in his chest.

* * *

The following years of relative peace and the occasional shift was more than Leo ever dared wish for. Their shared evenings expanded into shared days and stolen nights until they were all but inseparable.

It may have been wishful thinking, but Leo was sure his presence helped keep the curse at bay. Kept it from sinking its teeth in and never letting go. They both knew it wouldn't, couldn't, last, but it didn't keep them from enjoying what time they had.

Guang-Hong ventured out more, into the parts of the forest no one else dared to go. They found a small lake to swim and fish in, sunbathing on the bank to dry. They built a swing, hanging it from the thick branch of an old, sturdy oak. They raced around the lake and the loser had to make dinner. Leo would have lost on purpose even if Guang-Hong hadn't possessed non-human speed; his cooking skills were terrible.

By unspoken agreement, they stayed longer and longer in the forest. Their evenings stayed the same; the fire changed. Their bed became a nest of soft moss and Leo's cloak, sharing body heat as they watched the path of the stars.

It was spring when things changed.

Guang-Hong was twenty-four and though neither of them spoke about it, they both knew time was running out.

Leo woke up to find Guang-Hong gone, the embers of their fire long since cold and grey. He closed his eyes, fighting the spike of panic and loss, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He gathered their things, found Guang-Hong’s tracks, and followed.

It took three days.

Guang-Hong had circled back to the lake, though he never neared where they'd set up camp.

He found the den Guang-Hong had made his own and waited outside it. The sun was low on the horizon when Guang-Hong finally returned, stopping several feet away when he caught Leo's scent.

Leo forced a smile, holding his palm out. “Evening,” he murmured, keeping still when Guang-Hong bared his teeth with a growl. It was pained, forlorn, and Leo's eyes stung at the sound of it. “I'm not leaving,” he said, voice quiet and strained. “I swore an oath, remember?”

Guang-Hong stared at him before taking a step closer, a familiar keen sounding from him.

It was only when Guang-Hong stopped and looked away Leo realized why he'd gone.

Guang-Hong couldn't shift back anymore.

Leo swallowed and wiggled his fingers. “Hey. Get your fuzzy butt over here.”

Guang-Hong looked up with a soft growl, green-touched eyes narrowed.

He raised an eyebrow, forcing a smirk. “You don't look like a mindless beast to me. Besides, this way I don't have to listen to you whine about bland food since someone forgot to steal spices from the kitchen.”

Guang-Hong growled and rushed forward, and Leo laughed as he was toppled over and pinned to the ground. Guang-Hong let out a huff and dropped his considerable weight onto Leo's chest, effectively trapping him.

Leo groaned and tugged at a fuzzy ear, fingers stroking the soft fur. He grinned at the answering rumble of pleasure. “This also means you're doing the hunting from now on.”

* * *

Summer came and went. Guang-Hong stayed by his side, the only difference was he was no longer in human form. It didn't change much. They still swam, fished, raced, curled up by the fire at night. Leo learned to interpret Guang-Hong’s growls and huffs and whines. When the vial around his neck glowed and burned hot, and he could sense the curse sinking deeper, he buried his fingers in thick fur, grounding the Prince.

He wished on the stars at night for one more day, prayed to whatever spirits would listen in the day for one more night. He knew it wouldn't be long before they stopped answering.

Leo woke to the sound of a roar, grabbing his sword and rushing out of the den they’d made their own. Winter was coming early, frost on the grass, his breath curling in wisps in the chill air. He spotted Guang-Hong in time to see him take down the bear who’d returned home to find its den inhabited.

His eyes widened as large, piercing green eyes focused on him, blood-covered teeth glinting in the early morning light. He reached for the vial, only to find shattered, jagged glass in its place.

“No,” he whispered, clutching his sword as Guang-Hong stepped towards him. “Guang-Hong,” he said, voice shaking, though he knew it was pointless. The curse had finally won.

Guang-Hong snarled, stalking closer before lunging forward.

Leo shifted, gritting his teeth against a scream of pain as sharp teeth sank into his shoulder. He lost his grip on his sword, staring at the large green eye close to his as he drew his dagger. With a quick thrust, he drove it into Guang-Hong’s chest, closing his eyes against the pained growl.

Guang-Hong shifted, body shuddering before _changing,_ and Leo was left with a gasping, human, Prince in place of a beast.

“Guang-Hong,” Leo whispered, shifting to lie him down on his back. He pressed against the wound, trying to stop the blood, but there was too much. “No.”

“L-Leo.” Guang-Hong focused on him despite the tight grimace of pain, hand flailing as he reached for where he’d bit Leo. “I’m sor-”

“Shhh, shhh.” Leo grabbed Guang-Hong’s hand, squeezing it tight. “It’s okay. I’m okay. I promise. It’s hardly a scratch.” He forced a smile as he blinked away tears, refusing to add even more weight to Guang-Hong’s burdens in his last moments. He buried his other hand in the soft hair, leaning down to press his lips against skin - forehead, nose, cheeks, lips. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Guang-Hong attempted a laugh, fingers trembling in Leo’s grip. “Am home,” he whispered, eyes fluttering closed, blood trickling from the smile on his lips.

“Guang-Hong...” Leo choked back a sob, stroking his thumb against Guang-Hong’s cheek. He sucked in a breath, gathering the Prince to his chest before screaming out his anguish.

His throat was sore, his voice gone, by the time he came back to himself. His body took over as he ripped part of his shirt, tying it around the wound in his shoulder. He retrieved his cloak, wrapping Guang-Hong in it before picking him up and starting on the long trek back to the castle.

Purple twilight painted the sky by the time he entered the courtyard, his vision hazy around the edges since before he left the forest. He sank to his knees as he saw Phichit racing towards them, smiling faintly and collapsing on top of Guang-Hong, their blood long since soaked into each other, into the ground.

He tried to hang on, to keep living as he’d promised Guang-Hong, but he was so cold, his body heavy, his soul weak. He’d fulfilled his duty.

He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Their bodies were burned together, their ashes stored in a single, extravagant urn, kept near a tombstone that read:

光虹

_ & _

_Leo_

_May You Find_

_Love & Peace _

_In Eternity_

 


End file.
